


honey, you're starting something deep inside of me

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Despite being so in love, Rami and Joe actually haven't been together that long, and Rami's still a bit worried that his inexperience is an inconvenience for Joe. so Joe tries to get Rami to open up about some new things he wants to try in bed.(takes place around Chapter 38 of ITBASM, but is also just pure smut so you can probably read it without reading that)





	honey, you're starting something deep inside of me

Rami shifts on the sofa, stretching out his legs over Joeʼs lap. Joe smiles over at him and playfully shakes his legs, then starts running one of his hands up and down his shin. “Tired?” Joe asks. 

Rami shakes his head. “Just wanna get comfy,” he says. 

Joe smiles at him again. “Get comfy all over me, babe, thatʼs what Iʼm here for.” 

Rami laughs softly. “Alright then.” He smiles, and then shifts again. “Was work okay today?” he asks. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Joe says, nodding. “Uh, I think I said, thereʼs like a big conference coming up in Cologne, for all the,” he waves his hand between them, “I donʼt know, head guys, so Hartstone is just riding us all to get ready for that. Reports and presentations and you know, charts. Lots of charts.” He smiles over at him. 

“About the Mercury?” Rami asks. 

Joe nods. “I mean, yeah. This conference happens every year, so itʼs not _just_ the Mercury, thereʼs like, financial stuff and I donʼt know, by-elections for the committees and stuff. But. Yes. The Mercury will feature _quite_ heavily. And the Mercury II, obviously.” 

“Are they going to talk about us?” Rami asks softly. 

Joe looks over at him, and then gives him a gentle smile and a nod. “Yeah, babe, they are. I mean, they already talk about you guys all the time. But yeah.” 

Rami makes a quiet noise, and then looks away. “Do they talk about us, specifically?” he asks. “Do they, is there a chart about me? And Sami? Do they talk about you and I?” He swallows hard and looks back at him. 

“I donʼt think itʼs like that, babe,” Joe says. “No, they donʼt have a chart that says ‘Officer Mazzello and Officer Malek are currently living in sin with their cat child.ʼ I mean, I havenʼt seen that chart anyway. Iʼd love to see it. I wonder if it says how many times weʼve had sex. Like our bedroom stats."

Rami snorts and rolls his eyes, looking down for a moment. He shifts again, and then looks back at Joe. “Joe?” he asks carefully. 

“Yeah?” Joe asks, tapping Ramiʼs ankle a couple times. 

“About…that,” Rami says slowly.

“About what?” Joe asks. “The chart?” 

“No, not that,” Rami says. “Us. And…sex.” 

“Oh?” Joe asks, for once resisting the urge to make a lewd comment or joke. “Okay.” 

Rami sighs and shifts again, sitting up, pulling his legs back off Joeʼs lap to sit cross-legged, facing him. “Is it enough?” he asks. 

Joe frowns a bit. “I…donʼt know what you mean?” he asks. “Enough, how? Like, enough times? Babe, I was joking. I don't care about our _stats_.” 

“I know that,” Rami says. “Iʼve just been thinking a lot lately about it. And I know weʼve been together for awhile now, but youʼre still, I mean, I was a virgin, and is that— is it okay? Am I okay?” 

“Rami,” Joe says softly, reaching out to him. “Of _course_. I mean, okay? Youʼre more than okay.” 

“But are there things you wish I was doing more of?” Rami asks. “Or…less of?” 

“I mean, Iʼm always up for talking about sex,” Joe says. “It doesnʼt have to be me critiquing you. It can always be better. For you _and_ me. Right? I mean, Iʼm the only guy youʼve been with, is there— what are your deep, dark fantasies that you have that we havenʼt done yet?” 

Rami blushes a bit and looks away, and Joe laughs a bit. “Ooh babe, come on, you gotta tell me now,” Joe says, reaching out to take his hand. 

“You first,” Rami says. “There— there must be _something_. I want to know what it is. Then Iʼll say.” 

“Okay,” Joe says. “Uh, I mean, babe, I love having sex with you, this isnʼt like a, letʼs judge Rami hour, or anything. But, I mean, uh. Hmm.” He drums his fingers against his thigh a couple times. “Sure. Um. I would be into maybe more, which is not to say that I am complaining in any way or that youʼre not perfect, but, I guess…" He groans softly. 

“Joe, what is it?” Rami asks. “What— is it bad?” he asks. 

“No!” Joe exclaims. “Itʼs not bad. Itʼs just. Youʼre still kind of…shy, I guess. And thereʼs stuff I might like to do more of that I think you find…embarrassing.” 

“What is it?” Rami asks again. 

“Like, I,” Joe groans again and looks over at him, “donʼt know. Want to eat you out more.” Rami flushes red and shifts on the sofa, and Joe sighs. “Itʼs not a _bad_ thing, babe. Like, my only complaint is that you donʼt let me put my mouth on your ass enough. Thatʼs fine!” 

Rami sighs. “I donʼt…_not_ like it,” he says. “I just…” 

“Donʼt like it,” Joe says. “Thatʼs fine. Really, Iʼm not offended.” 

“But you like it,” Rami says softly. 

Joe shrugs. “Yeah, but thatʼs okay.” 

“Is that all?” Rami asks. “Is— what do you want _me_ to do more of?” 

“Nothing,” Joe says. 

“_Joe_,” Rami says insistently. 

“If I say it, I sound like an asshole,” Joe says. “I donʼt want to be _that_ guy.” 

“What guy?” Rami asks. 

Joe sighs. “The guy whoʼs like, a douchebag frat boy whoʼs like, ugh, suck my dick.” He sighs. “I think youʼre just nervous! Which is fine! But I think that means that you just donʼt want to do it because youʼre scared of embarrassing yourself, and then you just psych yourself out. But itʼs _okay_.” 

Rami bites his lip, and then nods. “Okay,” he says softly. 

“Babe, I love you,” Joe says, “and Iʼd love you even if you never had sex with me again. I mean, Iʼd probably masturbate a _lot_, but Iʼm not with you for that.” 

Rami smiles at the masturbation comment, and then looks away for a moment. “Iʼm. Iʼm still sorry.” 

“Well, frankly,” Joe says, “I do not accept because you didnʼt do anything to apologize for.” He smiles, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he says softly. 

“I love you, too,” Rami says, smiling and then giving him a kiss. 

“So what am I doing wrong?” Joe asks, leaning back. “How terrible am I? Let me guess, you fake an orgasm _every_ time.” 

Rami snorts with laughter. “How would I do that?” he asks. 

Joe shrugs. “Magic. I donʼt know.” 

“Iʼve never faked an orgasm,” Rami says. 

“What a relief!” Joe exclaims. “So then, point out all my flaws.” 

“You donʼt have any,” Rami says, shifting on the sofa, curling against Joeʼs side. 

“Such a liar,” Joe murmurs, smirking at him. “Babe, what brought this on?” he asks. “Like, come on. Whatʼs wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Rami says softly. “I was…home. The other day. And.” He looks over at Joe. “I wanted to…” He shifts on the sofa. “I wanted to touch myself, so I Googled…pornography.” 

“Ooooh,” Joe says, laughing. “Wait,” he says suddenly. “Was that your first time watching porn?” he asks. 

Rami shrugs. “It wasnʼt really— we didnʼt have the Internet a hundred years ago, Joe.” 

“I know, but you got back in April,” Joe says. “Thatʼs a long time to go without porn.” 

“Do you watch it?” Rami asks softly. 

Joe nods. “I mean. Less so now. But yeah, sure. I donʼt need it or anything, but I like it sometimes. So, you were home, horny, wanted to watch porn, and…”

Rami shrugs. “I just realized that maybe…that’s what you want instead.”

“Babe, that's not real,” Joe says. “It can be fun to watch but it's nothing you’re supposed to compare your actual life to. That shit's insane sometimes.”

Rami swallows and nods a couple times. “Can I ask you something else?” he asks.

Joe nods again. “Yeah, of course. I think weʼre having a pretty open conversation right now, aren't we?”

“Do you— when you watch it,” Rami says, “do you watch it with women in it?” 

Joe shrugs. “I mean, I have. For sure. Itʼs…weird, maybe. I donʼt know. But when Iʼm dating girls, I watch porn with girls in it. When Iʼve dated guys, I mostly watch porn with guys in it.” He studies Rami. “Does it bother you?” 

Rami shakes his head. “No, I donʼt mind,” he says. “I…if you didnʼt want to be with me you wouldnʼt be. I donʼt think you want me to be a woman.” 

Joe laughs softly. “Youʼre right, I donʼt. I have no problems with you being a man. Cʼme here,” he murmurs, tugging at Rami, pulling him onto his lap. “Do you wanna watch it together?” he asks. 

“What?” Rami asks. “Do people do that? Watch it— together?” 

Joe shrugs, smiling at him. “Yes, they can. Sometimes, if they want. What did you watch?” he asks. Rami doesnʼt say anything, and Joe pulls him a little closer. “Was it your deep, dark fantasy?” he asks. “Oh god, was it a tall brunette and a short blond named Will and Ren? Because I will have several follow-up questions, the first of which are: what is the title and which website was it on?” Rami rolls his eyes, and shakes his head, but still doesnʼt actually say anything. “Babe, I have seen some things in my day,” Joe says. “Whatever youʼre into, Iʼm sure Iʼve heard of it, and have probably even tried it. I swear. It canʼt be that bad.” 

“Itʼs not _bad_,” Rami says. “I just…donʼt know if itʼs what you want to do, or not. Thatʼs all.” 

“Iʼm so fucking intrigued right now,” Joe says. “Is it like, you call me daddy?”

Rami snorts. “No, it is not,” he says. “I donʼt want to think about my father when weʼre having sex.” 

“You want me to spank you a bit?” Joe asks, playfully gripping at Ramiʼs ass. 

Rami laughs, shaking his head. “I donʼt think so, no.” 

“Pee on you?” Joe asks. 

“Joe!” Rami exclaims.

“What, you wanna pee on me?” Joe asks. “Okay.” 

“Joe, stop,” Rami says. “Itʼs…not like that. Itʼs…" He sighs, trailing off. “Sometimes I want you to…” Rami says. “Tell me. Iʼm.” He gently clears his throat.

“Well, itʼs either tell you youʼre good or tell you youʼre bad,” Joe says. “And Iʼm fine with either.” 

“Really?” Rami asks. 

“Yeah, itʼs just dirty talk, babe,” Joe says. “Thatʼs all? So, which is it? Do you want me to tell you what a good boy youʼre being?” He smiles. “Or do you want me to tell you youʼre being bad?” He studies the reaction on Ramiʼs face. “Oh, itʼs the second one, huh?” he asks. Rami looks away, but just nods. “What do you want me to say?” Joe asks softly. “Whatʼd they say in the video?” 

Rami sighs, shifting again. “That, uh. Itʼs not like that. I just, in the video, they were…I sometimes think you treat me like Iʼm going to break and Iʼm not. I like the idea of you being…_rougher_ with me.” He wets his lips and his eyes dart away. “I donʼt want you to hurt me, but maybe just. I like it when they say things like…" He takes a shaky breath. “Itʼs embarrassing,” he says softly. 

“A guy I hooked up with in university liked to pretend I could get him pregnant,” Joe says. Ramiʼs eyes widen. “So, you know. I’ve said some things.” 

“Like what?” Rami asks. “Thatʼs a thing?” 

“Of course,” Joe says. “Everything is a thing.” He smiles, leaning in a bit closer to Rami, reaching up to play with his hair. “Yeah,” he starts, voice low, breath warm on Ramiʼs ear, and Rami shivers. “You want me to fuck a baby into you?” he whispers. “Youʼre gonna look so sexy when your stomach's big and you're carrying my child,” he says, reaching down to rest his hand on Ramiʼs stomach. He pulls back, smiling. “So,” he starts, voice back to normal, “is it more or less weird than that?” 

“You _said_ that?” Rami asks. 

Joe shrugs. “Sure, more or less. I didnʼt really mind it, honestly. It was kind of hot, in the moment. I think this is a…generational gap, weʼll say. I'm Generation Z, we're cool like that. Iʼm guessing the ‘30s were a bit more, uh, repressed."

Rami smiles a bit, nodding. “They were,” he says softly. 

“Iʼll let you whisper it,” Joe says, tapping his ear. “Nobodyʼs here, no oneʼs listening but me, and you know I wonʼt judge you.” 

Rami sighs, shifting on Joe. He leans in, swallowing hard, his mouth by Joeʼs ear. Joeʼs hand presses to his lower back, pulling him in further. Rami waits, trying to steel himself, make himself confident enough to say it. Itʼs _not_ bad, he knows, and Joe loves him, and isnʼt going to judge him, heʼs not going to care either way, and Rami wants to be the person who can open with his partner about anything. He doesnʼt want to be so shy. He takes a deep breath, and then leans closer to him. He wraps his arms around Joeʼs neck, and closes his eyes. “I—“ He sighs. “I…feel stupid,” he mutters, slumping against Joe. 

“Iʼm sorry to hear that,” Joe says, rubbing his hand over Ramiʼs back, trying to comfort him. “Is there anything I can do to help? Is it me?” 

Rami shakes his head. “No,” he says sadly, “itʼs me. I feel dumb. I donʼt know how to say something and make it sound sexy.” 

“Well, youʼre like sex on two legs,” Joe says, “so I donʼt know how thatʼs possible. You could read me the phonebook and I'd come all over the place.”

“Joe!” Rami exclaims, starting to laugh.

“See!” Joe says, laughing as well. “That’s the dumb shit I say, and I don’t feel dumb. Come on, babe, it can’t be worse than that.”

“It’s just dumb because it’s not true,” Rami says.

“What do you mean?” Joe asks.

“I want you to say things about me that aren’t true,” Rami says.

“Like…role-playing?” Joe asks. “That sort of thing? That’s like, acting out scenes and stuff in bed, is that what you mean?”

“Maybe?” Rami says hesitantly. “I…ugh, it’s so silly, Joe, I— I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, don't be sorry,” Joe says softly. He leans in and gives Rami a kiss, smiling brightly up at him. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Oh, Joe, I _am_ happy,” Rami says. “I promise. It’s not like that at all. It’s just, I…” He bites his lip. “Do you promise not to laugh?” he asks.

Joe nods. “I promise. Of course I do.”

“Even though it’s silly,” Rami says.

“It’s not silly,” Joe says. 

Rami groans softly and sighs, leaning in, his mouth by Joe’s ear. “I want you to talk about,” he swallows hard, looking down. “I want you to pretend that you’re…not the first person I've been with.”

“Okay,” Joe says, nodding slowly. “I can do that. I think I know what you mean. You got any examples?”

Rami sighs. “Like…that, I’m good at it, because I’ve been with so many other people before.” He squeezes his eyes shut, and he thinks he can feel his hands starting to shake, he’s so nervous. He knows, he just knows that Joe’s going to think it’s weird, that it’s wrong, and his stomach twists, he wishes he’d never said anything about it and now Joe’s going to be so angry, and—

“Okay,” Joe says.

Rami sniffles and slowly opens his eyes, seeing Joe smiling at him. “Okay?” he echoes.

Joe nods. “Yeah, okay. Of course.”

“Really?” Rami asks. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would that upset me?” Joe asks.

“Because,” Rami says, “I don’t know. I thought you would think it— it meant that I’m not happy you were my first. And I am, I really am, I don’t want— I only ever want to be with you.” Joe smiles, reaching up to cup Rami’s cheek, slowly swiping his thumb over his skin. “But I don’t know, it— it sounded nice. In the video, I mean.”

Joe nods. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s do it.”

“Right now?” Rami asks.

Joe shrugs. “I mean, whenever. It can be now, or the next time we have sex, or— whenever, you know. Whenever you’re in the mood.”

“I don’t want you to do it all the time,” Rami says. “Sometimes I just want— I don’t want it to be pretend, I want it to just be us. Most of the time. Just sometimes…something else.”

“Sure,” Joe says. “Okay. Whatever you want, babe. I’m okay with it. More than okay. It sounds hot.”

“Really?” Rami asks.

Joe nods. “Sure. I mean, we’re only going to be having sex with each other for the rest of our lives, we may as well make sure it’s actually good, right?”

Rami nods. “I— yes, I guess. You’re right.”

“Okay,” Joe says. He leans in, giving him a quick kiss, then settles back. “You just tell me when, okay?”

“Okay,” Rami says softly, snuggling against Joe, tucking his head against his chest.

“Okay,” Joe says again, running his hand up and down Rami’s back, his other hand resting on his thigh. “I love you, you know.”

Rami smiles and nods. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Joe says, kissing the top of Rami’s head.

They stayed curled against each other on the sofa, for so long and staying so quiet that Rami just assumes that Joe’s drifted off. Rami wouldn’t be able to even if he wanted to, though. He can’t stop his mind from racing. Now that he’s said it aloud, and Joe knows what he wants, and he knows what Joe wants, he can’t stop thinking about it. He swallows hard, and starts squirming just a bit on Joe’s lap. He thinks it must be bothering him, but Joe’s not saying anything. And he’s not doing it intentionally; he can just feel himself starting to get hard, because now he can’t stop imagining Joe saying the words Rami wants him to say, and he thinks it might be one of the sexiest things he’s ever thought of. Rami closes his eyes and groans softly, trying to stifle it before it comes out, but he knows that Joe’s heard it, and he blushes just a bit.

“You okay there?” Joe asks, and Rami can hear the amusement in his voice.

Rami looks up at him, and nods. “Uh-huh,” he says. “I’m okay.”

Joe smiles at him, slowly starting to move his hand up Rami’s thigh. “You sure?” he asks.

Rami nods again. “Yes,” he says, but he can hear it, how breathless he is already.

“That didn’t take long,” Joe murmurs, and Rami looks down, embarrassed. “Hey, it’s okay,” Joe says. “I’m just— it’s okay. Do you…want to try? Or do you want me to leave you alone with your newfound friend, Internet pornography?”

Rami shakes his head. “No, I— I want to be with you.”

“Just me?” Joe asks. 

Rami nods, but he frowns a bit in confusion. “Ye—yes?” he says.

“Oh, I just wasn’t sure,” Joe says, “that one guy is enough for you. You know,” he says, shifting a bit under Rami, “I’ve heard some things about you.”

“Like what?” Rami asks, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Joe smiles. “Everybody at work heard it,” he says. “They read all about it in the journals you brought back from the Mercury. Every guy on that ship wrote about you.” He slides his hand down Rami’s back to grip at his ass, pulling him in. “How much you wanted it all the time,” he murmurs, tongue coming out to wet his lips. “How you spent that whole year begging for it. Is that true?” he asks softly.

Rami just blinks a couple times, looking at Joe, before finally nodding. “It— it is, yes,” he says.

“Yeah?” Joe asks. Rami nods again. “So you’ve got a lot of practice in then, huh?” Rami pauses for a moment, then quickly nods. “Well, go on then,” Joe says. “Show me what you can do.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Rami asks.

Joe smirks. “I think someone like you can figure it out,” he says, and he spread his legs a bit. When Rami doesn’t move right away, Joe leans in, his mouth by his ear. “Just say the word, and we stop,” he whispers, “I promise. I never want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s— it’s okay,” Rami says softly, but he smiles a bit at Joe thankfully. “I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and then he swallows hard and settles back against the sofa.

Rami takes a deep breath, looking down between them, his hands fiddling with the fabric of Joe’s jumper. _He’s_ nervous, but this person that Joe’s talking to, the one with all the experience, he wouldn’t be. That person would do it, and do it well. Rami looks back up at Joe, who’s watching him carefully. Rami can pretend to be that person, just like Joe can pretend to be…whoever he is right now. Rami braces himself against Joe and then carefully climbs off his lap, standing up. He swallows hard and then looks down again, fingers nervously clenching before he reaches down, and tugs his t-shirt over his head.

Joe watches as he drops it to the floor, smiling. “That’s a good place to start,” he says. “God, you’re beautiful,” he says. 

Rami can feel himself start to flush a bit. He adjusts his joggers as he drops to the floor in front of Joe, between his legs.

Joe reaches out, running his hands through Rami’s hair, smiling down at him. “So pretty on your knees,” he says. “How many guys have seen you like this before?” he asks. “A lot, I bet. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Rami breathes, reaching out to the front of Joe’s jeans, popping the button.

“How many?” Joe asks, shifting his hips a bit as Rami slowly drags down the zipper.

Rami looks up at him, blinking. “Guess,” he says, voice rough, only because he’s not sure what Joe wants him to say.

Joe chuckles softly. “Well, there were nine other men on the Mercury,” he says. “So…at least nine. But that’s not very many, not for someone like you, is it? I bet you fucked around before you went away. Every guy in London and Perth who looked at you the right way, I bet you got on your knees for them too.”

Rami hooks his fingers under the waistband of Joe's boxers, and starts tugging them down along with Joe’s jeans. Joe lifts his hips up so that Rami can get them down far enough, and Rami reaches back up, starting to slowly stroke Joe. He wets his lips and then shifts on his knees, leaning in towards him, but then Joe’s hand is on his shoulder, gently stopping him. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Joe smiles. “I don’t want to waste my time if it’s not going to be good,” he says. “Are you going to be good, baby?” he asks. 

Rami nods, looking up at him. “Yes,” he says, “I’ll be good. I’m very good at it,” he says. He swallows hard. “I— have a lot of practice,” he says. “Blokes love my mouth.”

Joe wets his lips, biting down on his bottom lip. “I bet they do,” he says, “it’s so pretty. I know I’ve been looking at it for awhile, imagining you sucking on me. You gonna suck me?” he asks.

Rami nods. “If you want me to,” he breathes, and Joe chuckles.

“Of course I do, baby,” Joe says, and he moves his hand from Rami’s shoulder to the back of his head, gently holding him there.

Rami’s kind of glad that Joe is calling him ‘baby’ and not ‘babe’ like he usually does. It helps to remind him that this isn’t real, not really. That they’re both someone else right now, and that Rami doesn’t have to be embarrassed about any of it. “Okay,” he says softly, and he swallows hard, shifting a bit closer, finally opening his mouth over Joe, taking him in.

Joe gasps softly, and his fingers clench just a bit in Rami’s hair. “Yes,” he breathes softly, “oh yes, just like that,” he murmurs.

Rami moans softly, eyes fluttering closed. He slowly takes Joe in as far as he can, hand wrapped around the rest, and then he slowly moves back. Up and down, up and down, tongue licking and swirling as he goes.

“Oh, god, baby,” Joe says, breath hitching a bit. “Oh, fuck, yes. God, you’re so good, ungh. Feels so good. You _have_ done this before, haven’t you?”

Rami groans and nods as much as he can as he moves his mouth over Joe.

“Yeah, you have,” Joe says, chuckling softly. “God, yes, I can tell,” he says, thrusting up gently, “ugh, fuck, your mouth is so good.” He bites down on his lip. “Am I the biggest you’ve ever had in there?” he asks, thrusting up again.

Rami pulls off with a gentle pop, keeping his hand working over Joe. “I don’t know,” he says, voice rough.

“You don’t know?” Joe asks.

Rami leans down, licking the head of Joe’s cock, then pulls off again. “I mean, I don’t remember,” he says. “I’ve had so many, I can’t keep track.”

“Mmm,” Joe groans, pressing his head back against the sofa. “Fuck yeah, you have, baby. God, you were such a whore before you met me, weren’t you?” he asks, but he opens his eyes, looking down at Rami, and Rami can tell he’s asking if that’s okay. 

Rami blinks a couple times, trying to decide if that _is_ okay. He’s not offended by it, because he knows it’s not true. Joe’s just trying to do what Rami asked him to. Joe would never say it outside of this situation, to him or to anyone. So he just nods. “I still am,” he says, and he takes Joe back into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Joe groans loudly, and he makes a sound that’s like a cross between a cry and a laugh that makes him sound a bit delirious. “Yeah, you are, baby. If I fucked you now, would you still be loose?” he asks. “How many guys did you have today already? One? Two?”

Rami moans, and bobs his head up and down for a few more moments, can feel his own cock impossibly hard. He wants Joe so badly right now, wants him to press him back onto the floor and fuck him until Rami loses his voice from moaning so loud. He pulls off with a bit of a gasp, jerking Joe quickly in his hand. “Fuck me and find out,” he says, and then he fills his mouth again.

Joe whimpers, then laughs softly, carefully gripping Rami’s hair in his fingers. “Oh, you think I’m going to fuck you?” he asks. “Oh, baby, no. Only good boys get fucked.”

Rami pulls off, breathing heavily. “I _am_ good,” he says.

Joe shakes his head, reaching down to trail his fingertips over Rami’s cheekbone, down to his lips, wet and shiny. “No, you’re a whore, remember?” he says. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

Rami whimpers softly. “But—” he swallows hard. “I want to come.”

“Oh, baby, you’re gonna come,” Joe says. “But me first, alright?” He carefully pushes his fingers to the back of Rami’s head, pulling him back in. “Show me what you showed all the other boys before, okay? And then I’ll make you forget all about them.”

Rami has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling, because he likes that. He likes that even in this fantasy, Joe wants it to still be just the two of them. And he knows that if he had ever slept with anyone else before Joe, Joe would’ve replaced all thoughts of them by now. 

“Okay?” Joe asks.

Rami nods, and then wets his lips again, swirling his tongue around the head of Joe’s cock before taking him further in. He shifts a bit on his knees, trying to get comfortable and relieve some of the pressure from himself, but the further he spreads his legs, the more he wants the feel of Joe beneath him, the more he imagines himself riding him. He starts to rock back and forth gently, moaning softly as he pictures himself on top of Joe. He reaches down with one hand, squeezing himself through the fabric of his joggers, and he whimpers when he can feel himself twitch, wetting his boxers with precum. 

“Look at you,” Joe says softly, in awe. “Fuck, we could get one of— oh fuck, _yes_— your other boyfriends in here, they could fuck you while you suck me off. Then you'd know who was bigger, wouldn’t you, baby?”

Rami whines, starting to rock back and forth a bit faster, almost bouncing with it, the hand that isn’t holding onto Joe’s cock digging into Joe’s thigh, bracing himself there. Otherwise, he’d be reaching down to jerk himself off quickly, and as much as he wants to come, he wants Joe to be the one to do it for him. He starts working his hand over Joe faster, desperate to make Joe come, because the sooner Joe comes, the sooner _he_ can come, and he wants to make Joe feel so good, he doesn’t want Joe to regret choosing him, being with him when he could’ve been with anyone, and he pulls off, taking a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He sniffles, and Joe sits forward, his fingers under Rami’s chin, trying to get him to look up at him. 

“Rami, are you okay?” Joe asks.

Rami nods with a whimper, and starts stroking Joe again, but Joe just sits up a bit more and puts his hands on Rami’s waist, tugging him onto his lap.

“C’me here,” Joe says softly, giving Rami a kiss. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Rami says, “I want to finish. I promise."

“Okay,” Joe says, and he kisses Rami again, moaning into his mouth as his tongue slips against his, chasing the taste of himself in Rami’s mouth.

Rami reaches down between them, stroking Joe as he starts to rock against him, cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

“You’re so good,” Joe says softly, pulling back, “do you want me to make you feel good too?”

Rami nods, looking down as Joe shifts, pushing down the waistband of Rami’s joggers and boxers just enough for Joe to get his hand on him. It’s sort of awkward, the way Rami’s sitting doesn’t really give him room to push them down further over his hips, but he cries out loudly as Joe takes him in hand, starting to stroke him quickly.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Joe murmurs against his mouth, “look how wet you are for me. Do you get like this for the other boys, or just me?” he asks.

“Just you,” Rami pants, gasping loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just you.”

“Just me?” Joe echoes. “Lucky me. Do the other boys make you feel like this?”

“No,” Rami says, shaking his head.

“How do I make you feel, baby?” Joe asks, leaning forward to move his mouth over Rami’s neck, down to his bare chest, sucking a spot on his pec.

Rami opens his eyes, blinking a couple times. It’s hard to focus on what Joe’s doing to him _and_ keep stroking Joe and now answer his question too. “L— loved,” is what he finally manages to get out, and he looks down, knowing that that’s not what he’s supposed to say, he's supposed to keep going along with this, but he can’t help it.

Joe pulls back and gives him a warm smile, looking up at him happily. “Yeah?” he asks. Rami nods. “Good,” he says, and he kisses Rami again. “I love you too.”

Rami whimpers, clutching at Joe, holding him close as he pulls back to pant heavily against his mouth. “Joe, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come,” he murmurs, which is ridiculous because he’s been touching Joe a lot longer than Joe’s been touching him, but he still can’t help it sometimes, it just always feel so _good_, like his body’s on fire from head to toe and Joe’s hand is amazing on him, just the right amount of pressure and then Joe squeezes him perfectly and Rami whimpers, biting down on Joe’s bottom lip as he jerks against him, coming between them.

“Ow,” Joe mutters, jerking his head back a bit, and Rami cries out as he keeps rocking against him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mutters, and he has to tell himself to keep stroking Joe, keep making him feel good too, Joe was supposed to come first. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Joe says, and he starts thrusting up into Rami’s hand, bucking against him, and Rami throws his head back, imagining against that Joe’s fucking up into him, and he knows he can’t come again right now but he wishes he could, he wishes that it would never stop. Joe’s hands are on his lower back, pulling Rami closer to him. “I’m gonna come, baby,” Joe murmurs in his ear, “you gonna make me come?”

“Come on,” Rami says, nodding eagerly. “I’m gonna make you come.”

“You gonna make me come like all those other guys?” Joe asks. “I’m lucky you’ve had so much practice, you feel so good on my cock.”

Rami whines, and part of him wishes that he was still on his knees in front of Joe, so that he could take him into his mouth, he wants to taste him, but it’s too late to move, and then Joe is groaning, clutching at Rami’s hips, thrusting up against him as he comes in Rami’s hand.

“Oh fuck, baby, oh fuck,” Joe cries out, his head falling back against the sofa. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, ugh.” He keeps thrusting his hips up, but slower and slower, and Rami keeps working his hand against him, but gentler and gentler, until Joe whimpers softly and Rami knows to take his hand away. He collapses against Joe’s chest, holding onto him, not really caring about the mess or where his hand's been for right now. They’re both breathing heavily, the force of Joe’s breathing making Rami move up and down with his chest, and Rami snuggles against him, burying his face in Joe's neck. He shifts a bit and reaches down, tugging his boxers up just enough to cover himself, and then tucks Joe back into his as well, making Joe smile.

Joe sighs softly, running his fingertips up and down Rami's bare back, watching him shiver against him. He reaches up, pushing a piece of hair back from Rami’s forehead, then tilts his head, kissing his temple. “Rami?” he asks quietly, voice rough.

“Mmm?” Rami murmurs, pulling back just a bit so that he can see Joe's eyes.

“Are you okay?” Joe asks, and Rami nods. “It wasn't too much?” Rami shakes his head. Joe smiles and kisses his forehead. “That was pretty fucking fantastic,” he says, chuckling softly. “Did you like it?”

Rami nods again. “I did,” he says. “It was— it was a lot, but I liked it.”

Joe smiles, wrapping his arms around him. “What happened at the end there, babe?” he asks. “When you stopped?”

Rami shrugs, but he knows he knows the answer, and he knows he should tell the truth. “It wasn’t anything you did,” he says.

“What was it?” Joe asks.

“It was…me,” Rami says. “I— I just wanted to make you feel good,” he says.

“Babe, I was feeling pretty amazing,” Joe says. “Couldn’t you tell?” he asks.

Rami nods. “It’s not that, it’s just— I know maybe I’m not as good at it as other people have been, and—”

“Rami, don’t say that,” Joe says. “I don’t care about anybody else.”

“Joe,” Rami says, “I’m in my late-thirties and you’re the— I— I was a virgin.”

“I know,” Joe says, nodding. “I know. I was there.”

“Joe, I just mean,” Rami sighs, “I— it’s embarrassing sometimes.”

Joe nods. “I know. But it— it doesn’t have to be. Babe, you’re it for me, and I’d like to think I’m it for you.” Rami nods. “So, we’ll— it doesn’t matter how much experience you do or don't have. I told you that, you know that.”

Rami nods. “I just— I started thinking that I wanted, I wanted to make you feel good so that you’d— so that you wouldn’t wish— that I was different.”

Joe shakes his head. “Babe, you said it yourself, if I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be. And trust me, I want to be with you. I knew— I know who you are. So, you never had sex before you met me. That's okay. You’re amazing at it, if it's any consolation.” He smiles, giving him a kiss. “We— did you want to pretend that you'd been with other guys so that you’d like, feel better about yourself?”

Rami shrugs, then shakes his head. “No, not really,” he says. “That's not— that wasn’t what it was supposed to be. It maybe…I don’t know. I liked it.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks.

Rami nods. “I don't know if— when I’d want to do it again, though, if that's alright.”

“That's okay,” Joe says. “We’ve been dating what, six months?” he asks. “Thereabouts? Babe, we have literally years to figure it all out. I don’t care if we never do that again, if you don't want to. But if you do, okay. Or anything else you wanna do. Yeah?”

Rami bites down on his lip and then nods. “Okay,” he says. “The uh, was it okay? The— blowjob?” he asks, voice going quiet on the last word.

“Mm, that mouth,” Joe groans playfully, and Rami rolls his eyes. “Best mouth in the country.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say,” Rami mutters, but he’s smiling anyway.

“Okay, well, yes, it was more than okay,” Joe says. “Was it okay for you? Was it too much?”

“No, it was nice,” Rami says, nodding. “It was— I felt better about it this time.”

“Okay,” Joe says, kissing him. “You don’t ever— if you never want to do it again, it’s—”

“I know,” Rami says. “I— I don’t mind it. Really, it’s.” He swallows hard. “I just don’t want to be bad at it. I guess I get nervous about silly things sometimes.”

“It’s not silly if you’re nervous,” Joe says. “You think I’m not nervous sometimes? You think I don’t worry I’m gonna—” He stops talking, and Rami cups his face in his hand.

“Going to what?” Rami asks.

Joe shrugs. “Mess it up, somehow. Push you to do something you don’t wanna do, or— or not realize that you’re not into something. Or just get on your nerves in general. I don’t know.”

Rami smiles and gives Joe a kiss. “You do get on my nerves,” he murmurs, and Joe laughs. “But I love you.”

“Despite how annoying I am?” Joe asks.

Rami shakes his head. “No. _Because_ of how annoying you are. I love every bit of you,” he says, and Joe smiles at him.

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” Joe asks.

Rami laughs softly and shrugs. “I think so, but I never mind being reminded.”

“You’re the most amazing person on the planet,” Joe says, and he kisses Rami. “In the solar system.” He kisses him again. “In the universe.” Another kiss. “And you’re all mine.”

Rami nods. “I am. There are no other blokes.”

“No?” Joe asks. “We made all that up? You didn’t sleep with the entire crew of the Mercury?”

Rami laughs and blushes a bit, shaking his head. “No,” he says softly. “I— were you including Gwil in that?” he asks.

Joe laughs. “I mean, slutty Rami would _definitely_ be able to convince Gwil to sleep with him.”

“The other men were all straight,” Rami says, laughing.

“Slutty Rami can make any man turn,” Joe says, and Rami laughs even louder.

“I think you overestimate me,” Rami says.

Joe shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I’m just lucky Ben assigned you to me; anybody else would’ve immediately fallen in love with you too. Then where would I be?”

Rami smiles and then sighs, giving Joe a soft kiss. “I love you,” he says again.

“I love you too,” Joe says. He shifts beneath him, then makes a bit of a face. “I love you, but I need a shower,” he says.

Rami pulls back, nodding eagerly. “I think so too,” he says, and he climbs off Joe’s lap, collapsing onto the sofa. “Will you carry me?” he asks, holding his arms up.

Joe snorts as he pushes himself up. “I’m sorry, do I look like Ben? What makes you think I can carry anything heavier than our cat up those stairs?” he asks.

“But my knees are so sore,” Rami says softly, biting down on his lip.

Joe looks down at him, hands on his hips. “If I don’t carry you, are you gonna find some other guy to do it?” he asks.

Rami thinks for a moment, and then nods.

Joe sighs, tapping his foot a couple times, and then he quickly reaches down, wrapping his arms around Rami, lifting him up.

“Joe!” Rami exclaims, clutching at him. “I was joking! Put me down!”

“I can’t!” Joe says, moving as quickly as he can towards the stairs, trying to hold onto Rami. “I can’t let some other guy swoop in here and take you!”

“You’re going to drop me!” Rami says as they take the first couple stairs, and Joe’s weight shifts, stumbling back a bit.

“Yeah, I am,” Joe grunts, and he carefully lets go of Rami, who reaches out to grab onto the banister. 

“Don’t _do_ that,” Rami says, playfully pushing at Joe’s chest. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He turns and starts walking up the stairs, pausing when Joe slaps his ass. “Joe!” he says, looking back at him.

Joe laughs loudly. “What? I’m trying new things. Come on, move it, buster,” he says, pushing at Rami’s back.

“Try not getting on my nerves for three seconds!” Rami exclaims, but he’s grinning when he looks back at Joe, so Joe just laughs.

“No way, babe, you said you _love_ me,” Joe says, following Rami up the stairs. “Flaws and all.”

Rami nods, looking over at Joe as they get to the top of the stairs. “Yes, I guess I did, didn’t I,” he says.

Joe nods, reaching out to take Rami’s hand. “You did. And now you’re stuck with me.”

“Until Gwil realizes he’s in love with me, right?” Rami asks. “Since I’m so good in bed?”

Joe snorts, shaking his head. “If he tries it, he’ll lose a hand, and whatever other appendages I see fit.”

Rami laughs, flicking on the light of the bathroom, shivering a bit, having left his shirt downstairs on the floor. “I think I finally remembered who’s the biggest,” he says, and Joe just glares at him as he turns on the shower.

“Watch it,” Joe says, and Rami smiles. “Although, since we never found that ode to Gwil’s cock from Roger, I will allow you to describe it to me.”

Rami laughs at that, walking over to Joe, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’ve never seen it,” he says softly, “but I’m sure he’s much, _much_ smaller than you.”

Joe smiles, giving him a kiss. “Aw, babe,” he says. “That’s so sweet. We both know it’s an absolute lie, but it's nice of you to say.”

“I know,” Rami says, grinning at him. “I’m a nice person.”

Joe smiles, kissing him again. “Yes,” he says, “a very good boy. Now come on, get in there!”

Rami rolls his eyes, and pushes down his joggers and his boxers, kicking them to the side, knowing that they’ll need to be washed. He steps past Joe, making a quiet noise as the hot water hits him. He looks over at Joe, who’s just standing there watching him. “Joe?” he asks.

“Just give me a second,” Joe replies. “I’m enjoying the view.” Rami smiles and rolls his eyes, grabbing the body wash. “I like that I’m the only that’s ever gotten to see it,” Joe says.

Rami looks over at him, starting to scrub the gel over his stomach. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> • was this the next thing I planned on writing? nope. do I feel ashamed about it? a bit, yes.  
• but I'm still gonna post the shit out of this because the world needs more Mazlek.  
• I know that Rami/Joe slept together fairly early on in their relationship, but there was a lot of drama in the summer of '39.  
• so maybe these sorts of conversations were pushed aside, you know, while Joe was in London, or they were dealing with Gwil.  
• ANYWAY. I can't believe I did this to my poor sweet virginal Rami, but here we are, judge away.
> 
> • (and yes I did change the title of this a couple days after posting don't judge me!)


End file.
